


你不能感同我身受04

by pick_r



Category: KATTO KWIN DIDI PINKRAY ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	你不能感同我身受04

04

可能是蹲得太久，再起身时眼前一阵发黑，摇晃的身体却被背后的手臂扶住。刚刚有些距离没有发觉，原来那人竟然比自己高出小半个头。自从来到坤音，他多年来自信的身高屡屡受到压制，没想到出门在外竟然也难逃“厄运”。对方底细不明，岳明辉下意识的礼貌道谢。

没想那人却借着姿势，凑近他的耳边低声道，“oner的队长？没想到私下也挺努力的嘛。”声音里带着不怀好意的笑，岳明辉不由得顺着他的视线望去，自己脚踝上红色印记格外刺眼！他突然明白过来，挣脱搀扶，赶忙拽下裤腿。察觉到对方认识自己又来意非善，他起身站定也开口回敬道，“我不记得你在这组的名单内里，现在也出现在答谢会上，所以，彼此彼此了。”

像是丝毫不在意岳明辉的话，那人又逼近了一步，“怎么出了这么多汗？那家伙都不来帮好队友解围吗，他不是最喜欢兄弟情深的戏码的。”他整个人堵在岳明辉身前，利落的短发配上硬朗的五官，给人一种凶悍的气势，这张脸有点熟悉却又一时想不起在哪见过，“看来真的只有你一个人，真扫兴，还以为能提前和卜凡打个招呼呢。世间的事儿是有借有还的，回去帮我告诉他新戏见喽，到时候可别怂。”

岳明辉能清楚的感受到对方身上的怒气，刚想问出口就被突然插入的女声打断，来人正是今天的主持人。她在圈里算是崛起的新人，二十出头人很是灵秀，没出现几年就小有名气。

“二位聊什么呢，这么开心？李涛这是你熟人？”  
“哈哈，这算是旧识重逢？怎么，宏姐也想认识下这位帅哥？哈哈还是岳哥魅力大啊。”

岳明辉没理会他的调侃，转身向女士微微欠身，“你好，oner的岳明辉。”  
“你好，章宏，初次合作很愉快。”

寒暄两句，李涛便离开了。岳明辉皱着眉盯着他的背影，思考着他刚刚说的话。

“岳岳，你最好离他远点，此人非善类。”

听到对方愿意主动展开这个话题，他暗自感激

“宏姐和他认识?”

“不熟，但他喜欢背地里搞些小手段还是听过的，李涛，演员，之前好像是北服的。”  
“……嗯，谢谢！”  
“啊？”  
“谢谢你初次见面就对我出言至诚，你是个很好的姑娘。”  
“姑娘?第一次听到我这种称呼，哈哈，原来你不止外形可爱，人也很可爱嘛，呐我敬你一杯。”  
“还是我敬你吧，怎么能让姑娘先提杯呢。”

 

“哥，岳哥”在行驶的保姆车里，小林担忧的看着岳明辉欲言又止，那人轻蹙着眉，盖着浓妆也看不出脸色怎样，“岳哥，你今天喝酒了？”

“嗯~”轻软的一哼算是回应了小林，现在岳明辉内心的疑问得到解答，整个人都感到很轻松，软乎乎的瘫在椅子上，看起来格外柔顺。身心的疲惫在酒精的催化中都不翼而飞。“哎呀，没事儿，就是今天碰到朋友喝两杯起泡酒，你岳哥有量，这点酒放不倒我。”

小林很担心，早上还看起来要死不活的人，竟然不知死活的空腹饮酒。艺人生活不规律，身上的毛病都不少，他很想问问岳明辉现在怎么样，早上是怎么了。可看到他闭着眼，又觉得都是这样的成年人，问出口也显得矫情，于是便作罢。

再等岳明辉一觉醒来就发现自己错了。低血压和低血糖一齐找上来，头一跳跳的疼。他吸吸鼻子软软的开口，“小林，饿了，想吃饭。”

 

“红房子”是他们的一个音乐据点，oner的音乐几乎都是在这制作的，性感的，悲伤的，欢喜的，甚至还有rap部分是出自岳明辉之手，因此也是他最喜欢的地方。只要坐在休息室的沙发上就莫名的安心，其他三个人都不在，他一边喝粥一边等待自己的部分。

 

先回来的是小弟，他看到岳明辉只穿着黑色衬衫，独自坐在沙发上，格外的兴奋飞扑过去。紧紧挨着他坐下，手也搂上了他的腰，毛茸茸的脑袋凑上来，几乎要掉到粥碗里。岳明辉笑着赶忙把粥碗端高，“诶呦，宝贝儿，小心点，你可别给粥碗掀了。”

小弟看看粥，又看看岳明辉，突然凑上来吧唧一口亲上了他的嘴唇，甜甜的道“妈妈今天真好看”说着搂上了岳明辉的脖子又要亲。岳明辉一手拿着粥，一手拿着勺子，无法反抗只能任他抱着。小弟的头发蹭得他痒痒的，其实很舒服。

只是砰关门声，打断了二人的动作。

“小弟，声乐老师叫你过去”

是凡子冷着脸走进来，今天他只穿了白色T恤，头发也没有打理，全都软软的垂在额前。不知道是不是酒精的缘故，他看到这样的凡子好像回到了几年前，他们那是还只是练习生，刚在韩国剪完头发，四个人和博文偷偷爬上了大楼的天台，迎着夕晖，他不记得凡子当时说了什么，只记得他笑得很傻很开心。

 

最后，岳明辉千护万护的粥还是翻在了地上。此刻他的人正被按在沙发里，凡子的舌头强硬的灌进口腔，身体挤进他的腿间，折起的一条腿被凡子的膝盖压着，分毫都动弹不得。每次都是这样，宣誓绝对主权的体位，让他喘息都很困难。

岳明辉内心苦笑，凡子，都做过这么多次了，哥哥哪次不是躺平了任你为所欲为，都这么久了，难道还不相信哥哥吗……

当凡子动手去扒他裤子的时候，岳明辉轻轻颤抖了一下，才想起来自己身在何处。这里是他最热爱的地方，他不希望最后的净土也土崩瓦解。于是他主动伸手捧住凡子的脸，硬挤出一个他自觉得是魅惑的笑容，“凡子，我们回去做好不好，今天晚上哥哥肯定好好陪你。”

岳明辉觉得自己今天可能真的疯了，才会对卜凡说出这样的话，后穴明明还肿胀不堪，经过一天的磨蹭现在有点湿湿的。他不知道今天酒会的插曲会带来什么影响，直觉告诉他，这件事只会让他和卜凡越走越远。

卜凡也愣住了，岳明辉的笑在他眼里分明是快哭出来的样子，让他心里有点发慌。他又开始怀疑这只是岳明辉对他下的又一个套。在他看来，这方面岳明辉绝对是经验丰富，因为他刚刚真实的感受到了心痛。

但想到木子洋今早欠揍的样子，卜凡又觉得自己还是太天真，心一横，“好，我可以答应你。但我要先确认一下，里面别人的东西清理干净没。”

岳明辉疑惑的看着他，知道他抽出桌子上的湿巾，探向他的后穴，才明白过来。岳明辉用一只手遮住眼睛，自嘲的笑了起来，“好，哥哥给你检查。”

 

说着，他彻底打开双腿，挺起腰，尽量把穴口送到卜凡眼前。昨晚刚刚使用过的小穴还红肿外翻着，因为肿胀暂时无法合拢的小口微张，在空气中轻轻颤抖。一看就是昨晚使用过度的样子，卜凡的火烧了上来。

“呦，哥哥果然又骗我了，下面的嘴一张一合的，根本就是已经准备好了嘛！”

 

卜凡阴着脸，手上的湿巾就着中指直接捅了进去，直接把湿巾的一头送到了手指能达到的最深处。

“唔!”

粗糙的纺织材料摩擦着红肿的穴口，他只有紧紧的咬住胳膊，才把呻吟堵在口中，只剩下带着抽泣的粗重的喘息。

卜凡没有给他喘息的机会，很快抽出手指，把还在外面的湿巾都塞了进去，只留一个小小的一角在外面。卜凡满意的看着因为吃下了湿巾而紧闭的穴口，再也看不到刚刚肿胀的样子，决定暂时放过他，还温柔的帮他穿好裤子。

木子洋进来的时候看到就是这幅景象。岳明辉额上带着点点水光，正闭着眼一动不动的侧伏在沙发上。卜凡蹲在一边收拾翻在地上的粥，木子洋自然的坐到岳明辉身边，顺手拍上了他不自然挺起的臀部，“老岳，到你的部分了。”

没想到岳明辉反应极大，一下子跳了起来，头也不回的走了出去。木子洋看着他微微蹒跚又极力维持正常的步伐，若有所思的笑了，“呵，凡子，可真厉害啊，总有办法治哥哥呢。”

 

卜凡只是手上动作一顿，便装作没听到的样子，继续收拾地上的残局。


End file.
